American Dad: Francine's Birthday Sex with Steve
by Poke456
Summary: When Steve comes home from school he sees his mother crying that everyone abandoned her on her birthday but Steve says he doesn't and when he stays with her he was in real surprise!


**One day Steve came home to find his mother crying on the couch. Steve came right to her and said, "Uh mom what's wrong?" Francine says, "Uh oh Steven it's just that you know tomorrow is my birthday right?!" Steve says, "Uh yeah so?!" Francine says, "So it's when I'm at my most depression time of the year!" Steve says, "But you put your past behind you didn't you?" Francine says, "Of course I did and all I wanted was to spend it with my family but your father is on another CIA mission he won't talk about, Hayley and Jeff fled to go to some rally, hell even Klaus and Roger are gone to who knows where!" Scene change to Roger and Klaus partying like animals when they we're drunk. Roger and Klaus drank so much and collapsed in the desert and Roger says, "I blame you!" Back to the crying scene Francine says, "Well I guess that means I'll be spending my birthday all alone!" Steve says, "No you won't you got me!" Francine says, "Yeah then you'll leave me like all the rest!" Steve gave Francine a hug, wiped her tears away and said, "No I won't I promise this weekend only it's just you and me." Francine says, "You promise?" Steve says, "I promise!" Francine says, "Oh thank you Steve you have no idea how much you made mommy happy!" Steve says, "There there." As Steve continues to rub her back Francine starts hugging back. Later that night Francine told Steve it was time for dinner but when Steve got out of his room he realized that the lights were out and there were candles everywhere. When Steve got to the kitchen he saw his mother in a sexy outfit he started to have a boner. Steve says, "Uh mom what is this?" Francine says, "Well Stevie tonight I decided to be sexy for you after the way you helped mommy." Steve says, "Uh I don't.." Francine shush Steve rubbed his face and said, "There there it's okay just eat away." Steve and Francine have dinner together talking to each other about their day and as Steve started eating he then started knowing his mother's boobs were let loose making him sweat. After an hour they were both done eating and Francine says, "Steve would you mind coming with mommy?" Steve says, "Uh sure but uh why?" Francine says, "You'll see!" Francine grabbed his son's arm and climbed up the stairs towards Roger's attic. Steve says, "Uh mom what are we doing in Roger's attic?" Francine says, "Just you wait!" Francine turned on a spotlight and started playing slow music as Francine asked Steve for a dance. Francine grabbed one of Steve's hands and placed one of her hands on the back of Steve's neck and Steve placed his other hand on his mother's waist and they both started dancing away. After the dance Francine says, "Steve you made this the best birthday I've ever had." Steve says, "But I thought your birthday was tomorrow?" Francine says, "No it's not I was just kidding because I didn't wanna scare you away!" Steve says, "Mom you're never gonna scare me away!" Francine and Steve started to laugh and then Francine started to kiss his son on the lips. The kiss was off and Steve says, "Uh mom what the hell?" Francine says, "Oh I'm sorry Steve it's just you just been more passionate than your father that it was a force of habit!" Steve says, "It's okay mom!" Francine says, "But if don't mind I would like my present early!" Steve says, "Really what's that?" Francine picked up Steve and whispered in his ear, "Your virginity!" Francine took Steve down towards hers and Stan's room and Steve says, "Oh my god!" Francine says, "Hope you don't mind but I spouse the room up just for you now shall we get those clothes off?!" Francine undressed Steve leaving him naked and she says, "Okay now get ready sweetie-pie." Francine undressed herself even took off her bra and went full on nude giving Steve a red hot boner and leaving him sweating like crazy. Francine says, "Okay make yourself comfortable." Steve enters the covers as Francine joins him and flips him over and takes off his glasses. Steve says, "Hey I can't see!" Francine says, "Exactly now follow my voice!" Francine puckered her lips as Steve bents down she kisses him hard making him sweat more than anyone else in the world. The kiss was off and Steve kisses Francine's neck making her laugh like crazy then he licked his mother's boobs making her purr like crazy. Finally her love goo sprayed into Steve. Steve says, "Uh what is that?" Francine says, "You'll soon find out!" Francine flipped Steve over and started licking his penis making him ticklish then Francine started sucking on Steve's feet making his love goo ready to explode. Francine placed her vagina into Steve's penis and plows him good and his love goo entered knocking them both out. An hour later Steve woke up smelling smoke and woke up his mother and Francine says, "Uh Steve what is it?" Steve says, "I think I smell fire!" Francine says, "Oh please that's just our fire!" Steve says, "No look!" Francine says, "Oh my god as the fire spread all over the house Francine says, "Quick we have to jump out the window!" Half of the roof collapsed leaving them with a long jump. Steve says, "Oh my god!" Francine says, "It's okay momma's got you!" Francine kicked the door open and grabbed her son trying to get out but the pathway to stairs collapsed! Francine says, "Damn it then that means.." The pathway back to the room was cut off too. Steve says, "Oh my god we're gonna die!" Francine says, "It would appear so Steven!" Steve says, "I guess this is the end I never thought I'm gonna die like this!" Francine says, "It's okay don't you see at least you didn't go down a virgin just as I didn't go down a bummer if I was gonna die I'm glad it was with you Steve!" Steve says, "Thanks mom but that still doesn't change our situation!" Francine says, "Who cares Steve I mean maybe in another life maybe we'll be reborn as lovers." Steve says, "To the next life?" Francine says, "To the next life!" Francine and Steve kiss on the lips and the roof finally collapses destroying the whole house. When Steve and Francine awoken they were in the hospital as Stan was there wanting to know what happened. They both made up a story that Roger left firecrackers in the house and that whatever he says is lie. Stan believes the story thanks to Steve when Roger got back Stan beat the shit outta him and without looking Francine gave Steve a quick kiss on the lips as Stan continues to beat Roger merceriously.**


End file.
